Secrets Like These Don't Stay Hidden For Long
by mmstheactress
Summary: This is basicly my way Chuck finds out about what happened between Jack and Blair. This is my first fanfiction so please review! plus a little bit of Blair's bullimia. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. No One Wants To Play Today?

CHAPTER 1:

"NO ONE WANTS TO PLAY TODAY?"

Blair didn't mean to. It just happened. _It won't happen again, _Blair thought as she flushed the toilet and applied toothpaste to her toothbrush. Blair had been under a lot of pressure lately and she looked really (according to her) fat in the pictures from the Age of Innocence play. So no one could really blame her for throwing up. Could they?

After brushing her teeth, Blair took off her clothes and stepped into a nice, hot shower. Once she was done, she dried her hair, put on a black corset and matching underwear (just a little something to make her feel sexy after what had just happened), tied her red silk robe around herself, and went downstairs.

When Blair was just about to reach the couch in her living room, a voice startled her, "Well, you look rather ravishing for a night spent all by your lonesome."

Blair jumped around to see Jack lying on a chair, the same one Chuck did at the "study group" party she held after they broke into the school pool, with his hands crossed over his stomach. "Jeez Jack! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? How the hell did you even get in?!"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind me letting myself in, but my guess is that you do." Jack said while he got up and strolled over to Blair.

"Yes, I do. But now, you could just let yourself out!"

"Not so fast there Miss Waldorf, I haven't even done what i came here to do yet."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Blair challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, lets see. Plan A was to come here and make sweet love to you over and over. But my guess now is that you won't let that happen."

"An amazingly accurate guess!"

"Plan B, was to take you to dinner," Jack leaned closer," and not taking no for and answer."

Blair too leaned closer. "Well, you're gonna have to." She patted his left shoulder and smile, then started to walk away when Jack grabbed her hand, pulled her around, and put both his arms around her, bringing her about an inch from his body that Blair had no choice but to put her hands on his chest.

"Now, either you go to dinner with me, or I don't leave. Or, we could always go with," Jack stood back one step (letting Blair take her hands off his chest), undid the knot on Blair's robe (with his left arm still around her waist), and stared in awe at the sight of Blair's corset," Plan A."

Blair pushed Jack's arm away from her waist and pulled her robe tightly around her. "Get out."

Jack raised his hands up, as if in defeat. "Your choice." But, instead of heading for the elevator, Jack went right back to the chair he was sitting in before, lied down, crossed his right leg over his left, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

She glared at him for a bit, realizing that she might have to give in. _Damn him,_ Blair thought. "Fine!"

Jack looked up, pretending to be clueless. "Pardon?"

"I'll have dinner with you if you leave RIGHT NOW!" Blair really hated to just give in, but as long as it meant getting Jack out of her house, so be it!

Jack got up from the chair, walked over to Blair and kissed her. Right when it finally processed in her brain that she was kissing Jack she slapped him across the face. He put a hand up to the cheek she slapped, looked at her, smiled, and said, "Aw, no one wants to play today, huh?" He winked.

She glared at him. Jack chuckled, "I'll have a car pick you up at eight." And with that, he stepped into the elevator and was gone.

Blair pulled the robe even tighter around herself and went upstairs. She breathed deeply. What was she getting herself into?

**********

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I have most of the whole story written so i will update soon!**


	2. Why The Hell Aren't You In Austrailia?

CHAPTER 2:

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN AUSTRAILIA?"

Chuck got out of his limo in front of Bass Industries, on his way to a meeting with one of the board members. He walked up the steps and into the lobby when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"Thats ok." The man looked up. It was Jack.

"Jack."

"Oh, hello Chuck!" Jack said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why the hell aren't you in Austrailia?"

"The board members needed to discuss some things in person. And don't worry," Jack raised his hands up, "I'm not after Bass Industries anymore. It's all yours. I've found something more, shall we say, valuable to go after."

"That being?" Chuck asked. What could be more valuable to Jack than Bass Industries?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Well, it was nice catching up, but i best be off." Jack then walked past Chuck, out the door, into a waiting limo, and drove off.

Chuck was half tempted to follow him, then maybe he'd discover what was so valuable that Jack would (or at least claim to) give up fighting for Bass Industries. But instead, Chuck shrugged it off and headed for his meeting.

**********

**Yes, i know this was EXTREMELY SHORT but the next one will definitely be longer!**

**Next up: Serena discovers something she will never forget!**

**WILL UPDATE VERY SOON!**


	3. Lets Just Get This Over With

CHAPTER 3:

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH"

Serena stepped out of the elevator and into Blair's penthouse just two hours after Jack stepped out of it. She went upstairs and knocked softly on Blair's door. "B? You decent?"

"Yah, S. Come in!"

Serena entered the room to see her best friend sitting in front of the mirror applying blush. Blair had on a dark green strapless dress that hugged her curves nicely while her wavy brunette locks fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"You look nice. You goin' somewhere?"

"Just dinner with a friend." Blair said as she began to apply lipstick.

"Is there a particular reason you're not giving me a name?" Serena questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to not."

"B, are you ok? Your voice sounds a little hoarse." Serena commented, concerned.

"I'm fine." Blair stated, finally looking at Serena.

Serena looked at her closer, her eyes widening. "Blair! Why are you so pale!?"

"I'm fine, Serena! Stop worrying!"

"Oh my god, B, have you been...you know-"

"Throwing up? No, of course not!"

Serena exhaled sharply and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not! Now," Blair glance at the clock, "a car will be here to pick me up any minute. If you'll excuse me." She then grabbed her coat and walked past Serena to go downstairs.

Serena stood there for a bit and that's when she heard the familiar PING of Blair's cell phone. She must have forgotten it. Serena grabbed the phone and raced downstairs, but Blair was already gone. She sighed, then looked down to see who the text was from.

The screen read: "**NEW MESSAGE from Jack Bass**". Serena curiously opened the phone and read the following message:

**OH YES, DO COME ALONE.**

**WE WOULDN'T WANT DEAR**

**CHARLES TO KNOW, NOW **

**WOULD WE?**

**-Jack**

Attached were two seperate links. One for pictures and one for a video.

Her heart rate kept going up as she clicked the link for the video first. It seemed to be a security tape of a hotel elevator with two people making out. Serena looked closer at the screen and realized that thw two pwople were Chuck's uncle, Jack, and Blair. Blair was a little wobbly so she must have been drunk. The two seemed to be trying to remove as much clothing from the other's body as quickly as possible.

Not being able to take anymore, Serena quickly Xed out of the video. Breathing as slowly as possible, she clicked on the link to the pictures. They were all of Jack and Blair in bed, in positions too explicit for Serena to even think about!

Serena shut Blair's phone, put it in her bag, and stepped into the empty elevator. Her hands were shaking as she pressed the button to go down, trying to figure out how something like that could possibly happen.

**********

DING! The elevator Blair was in finally reached the ground level. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then exited the elevator. As Blair put on her black coat outside of the building, a limo pulled up to the curb in front of her.

Jack came out of the limo, smiling from ear to ear. "Blair! I see you didn't want me coming back up to your penthouse. Wow, you look so..." He quickly sucked in some air, "delectable."

"Wow! I see your vocabulary has imporved!" Blair said with a lot more than just a hint of sarcasm. "Now lets just get this over with."

"Anything for you, princess." Jack waved his hand in the direction of the opened limo door. Blair rolled her eyes as she entered the limo and slid across the leather seats. Jack followwed suit and closed the limo door. Little did they know that a certain blonde beauty, who was hiding behind a corner inside the building by the door, had caught the lost half of their conversation.

As the limo drove off, Serena stepped outside, awestruck.

**********

**hope you like ch.3!!! will update soon!**


	4. Don't Even Think About It!

**i see in the reviews that some of u think that its too short and let me just say that im sorry!! i originally write it out in a notebook then transfer it to the computer so in the notebook it looks longer. and to "gossipgirl2780"s question, no it does not end right when chuck finds out. you will get a reaction. so here's chapter 4...its kinda short but i have up to ch. 6 written in my notebook so i will be updating very regularly....ENJOY!**

**********

CHAPTER 4:

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Jack stepped out of the limo, holding the door open for Blair. Blair stepped out. She felt a little dizzy, as if if she didn't get food in her stomach soon she might pass out. Blair tried to ignore the feeling as Jack led her into the Palace Hotel and to the VIP restaurant on the 5th floor. _That's the price you have to pay for beauty, Blair,_ she told herself as they made their way to a private booth.

Blair looked over the menu while twisting a strand of her hair with her left pointer finger. Jack, instead of looking over a menu, just stared at Blair_. Damn, she's so beautiful. No wonder Chuck screwed her more than once_! Jack thought.

"What?" Blair questioned, realizing that he was staring at her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"I believe the exact word you used was 'delectable'." Blair corrected as she glanced back at her menu. Jack laughed. The way she said that word. Delectable. Oh, he was getting SO turned on! And they hadn't even ordered yet!

Blair looked back up at Jack. "Why did you ask me to dinner, Jack?"

"Does a man need a reason to ask a gorgeous woman out to dinner?"

Blair cocked her head to the right a bit. "Ooooh." Now she understood. "You brought me here to seduce me didn't you? Or at least get me drunk?" she teased.

"Not exactly, but very close." When JAck said this, Blair immediately snapped into attention_. What is he talking about? I was just joking_!

"Excuse me?"

Jack then slapped a manila folder on the table and smiled. Blair set down her menu and picked it up. Inside the folder were pictures of Blair in bed with Jack on New Years. Her mouth dropped. "YOU TOOK PICTURES, YOU BASTARD!?!"

"There is also a security tape of when we were in the elevator. You can view the video and even more of these wonderous pictures on your cell phone. I sent you the links." Blair reached into the pockets of her coat for her phone, then realizing that she left it at home.

"What are you going to do with these?"

"Give them to Chuck of course! Unless..." Jack trailed off.

"Unless what?!"

"Unless you, Blair, spend the night with me, every night until I have to go back to Sydney."

"Which is?"

"In a week. A month. But, more possibly," Jack's mouth curled into an evil smile as he leaned closer, "never."

"What do you mean by 'never'?"

"I mean that I might take a position in the New York office of Bass Industries. I had a meeting with the board after I left your place earlier today. They're looking into it."

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping with tonight, eveynight 'til you leave, or ANY night_!" That pig is not getting his way with me_! Blair thought.

"That's funny, because that didn't stop you from sleeping with me on New Years."

"I was drunk! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"And whose fault is that exactly?" Blair fell silent. "Now, I could always send these photos to...oh what is the name of that blog site you teenagers always look at? Gossip Girl, am I right?"

Blair stood up. "I'm leaving." She grabbed her coat and walked into and empty hallway where the elevator was. Suddenly, without warning, Jack pushed her up against a wall, making her drop her coat, and pinned her arms.

" Don't you even think about it!"

**********

**coming up next: will Serena tell Chuck about Blair and Jack? or will she do nothing? Find out next chapter!**


	5. To What Do I Owe This Pleasure?

CHAPTER 5:

"TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS PLEASURE?"

Serena took Blair's phone out and dropped her bag on the floor of her bedroom. She placed the phone on her bed then started to pace back and forth throughout the room. Serena would occasionally sneak a glance at the phone, lying on her bed...taunting her.

What should she do? Should she just let Blair handle this by herself_? No, I'd be a horrible friend if I just do nothing_! Should she tell Chuck_? NO! Blair would hate you if you tell him, Serena! Don't be stupid! _

But, Serena had to make a decision. Do nothing, or call for help. _Blair would probably hate me if I do either,_ Serena thought. The real question is, which choice would benefit Blair most? Who knows what Jack will do to her! But Serena isn't the best person for something like this.

So with that, Serena grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialed a certain someone's number. It rang. And rang. And rang. "Come on! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Serena yelled into the reciever of the phone.

She was about to hang up when it stopped ringing and a familiar voice spoke. "Good evening, sis. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

**********

Chuck sat at the 5th floor bar in the second wing of The Palace Hotel, sipping a meeting at Bass Industries went quite well. They discussed his future in the company and some of Chuck's ideas for the future of the company.

But, ever since his little run in with Jack earlier he couldn;t help but still wonder: what is he after? _Wait, why do I care? _Chuck asked himself. _He says he's not after Bass Industries anymore, or, at least, he says he isn't. Why do I care so much?_

Chuck shook his head, as if trying to erase his own thoughts. _Forget about it_, he ordered himself when his phone rang.

He looked down at the screen. It was Serena. Chuck wasn't exactly in the mood for her to give him another one of her famous "If you want Blair, you gotta go after her and tell her you love her" speeches. He stared at the screen for what seemed like ages. To pick up or not to pick up?

"To hell with it." Chuck muttered to himself then answered the phone. "Good evening, sis. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This is important, and it might hit you kind of hard, so please don't interrupt me, are we clear? It's hard enough to say once."

"Crystal."

"It's about Blair"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What did I just tell you!?"

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, keep going."

"Anyway, I don't know how to say this. Umm..." Serena paused for a second.

"It's hard to not interrupt your little story when you keep yaking such long breaks in between each sentence!"

Serena was silent for a bit. No doubt annoyed by Chuck's snarky comment. Then, she just blurted it out. She described how she found the links in Blair's phone, what were in the links, and the conversation she overheard between Blair and Jack.

"Chuck, I think he might be blackmailing her!"

Even though he still held the phone to his ear, Chuck was hardly listening. Blair slept with Jack? Chuck got up and walked to the glass window behind him. He peered into the windows in the other wing of the hotel through the one in front of him to keep his mind off of the thought of Blair in bed with Jack. It wasn't working.

_How could she do this to me? How could she do this period?_ Now the anger was kicking in. _Yah, I left the country! I left her. But that is no reason to jump into bed with my UNCLE!_

Suddenly, something caught Chuck's eye. In one of the windows in the other wing of the hotel he saw...Blair! She seemed upset. Angry. Then there was Jack. Jack pushed Blair against the wall, pinning her arms. She seemed to be struggling. Fighting to break out of Jack's grasp, but he was too strong!

Then, without warning, Blair kicked Jack in the groin with the heel of her Jimmy Choo's. Chuck cringed, _Ouch!_ Jack moved his hands from her wrists to his groin, yelling in pain. Chuck couldn't help but smile at Blair's quick thinking. His Blair. Kicking him gave Blair the chance to run away. She ran for the nearest stairwell and the next thing Chuck knew, she was out of sight.

"And Chuck, I think Blair's bullimia is coming back! She looked awfully pale and-"

Chuck wasn't listening anymore. He had to get to Blair! He dropped his phone and also ran for the nearest stairwell.

**********

**ch. 6 will be up as soon as possible!**


	6. I Can't Lose You

CHAPTER 6:

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU"

**okay, this chapter is dedicated to the user SimplyShelbySJL! Thank u so so much for your amazing and continuous reviews on this story...it really means a lot to me!**

**i hope you all enjoy this chapter. this is the last chapter i hav written in my notebook so i will be writing the next chapter in bed, hopefully, tonight! ENJOY!**

**********

Blair opened the door to the stairwell and ran. She had to get out of there and fast! She stopped suddenly for a moment. The walls seemed to be moving. _Why did I have to throw up three times today?!_ Blair asked herself.

She then continued down the stairs with a hand to her head, as if to stop the dizzyness.

Level 3.

Level 2.

Ground Level. _Finally!_

She was halfway down the last set of stairs when she stopped. Blair took her hand off her head and put it on the railing for balance. Everything was moving. Her vision was starting to go blurry. She looked up, throught the entrance to the lobby, and into the actual lobby itself. There, in the middle of it, was Chuck. His face worried and almost scared. Blair smiled weakly at the sight of him.

Then, everything went black.

**********

Chuck raced down the stairs. All anger toward Blair somehow evaporated, replaced by utter fury for his uncle. How dare he touch Blair that way, handle Blair that way?! But he'd deal with Jack later. Right now, he just needed to find Blair.

Level 3.

Level 2.

Ground Level.

He ran out and sprinted to the lobby. Chuck looked every direction. No sign of her. That's when Chuck turned toward the other staiirwell, and there she was.

Blair stopped and held onto the railing. Her face was pale yet she still looked absolutely gorgeous! The way her strapless green dress hugged her curves started to get him all hot and bothered. But he was too worried to think about that now.

She looked up and saw him. She smiled weakly and that's when he noticed that she wasn't JUST pale. She was REALLY PALE! Then it hit him, what Serena said before he ran off and dropped his phone. _I think Blair's bullimia is coming back..._

Suddenly, Blair fainted, falling down the last couple of steps, hitting her head on the ground.

"Blair!", Chuck yelled. As he ran over to her, Chuck shouted to the woman at the front desk, "Call 911!"

When he reached Blair, he sat on the ground and held her up in his arms. Chuck slapped her cheeks gently, "Come on, Blair. Wake up! Don't do this to me! Please wake up. Please!!" Chuck heard a very slight, indistinct moan escape Blair's mouth. "Yes! Come on! Wake up, sweet heart." He stroked her left cheek with his thumb.

"Blair, please!" Chuck turned his head and shouted to the woman at the desk. "Did you call?"

"Yes, . An ambulance is on its way!"

Chuck turned his attention back to Blair, still stroking her cheek. "Blair wake up!" He then put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I can't lose you. Please, Blair, please!"

As Chuck begged Blair to wake up, Jack watched from the fifth floor stairway. His mouth turned into a triumphant, evil grin as he walked back to the door and to the private booth he had, just earlier, shared with Blair.

**********

**In this chapter i really wanted to bring out a softer side of Chuck, even though he still isn't happy with Blair. so, i will write the next chapter tonight in my notebook and try to post it either tomorow or Saturday!**


	7. Look At The Bright Side

CHAPTER 7:

"LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE"

Serena got out of the cab in front of The Palace. An ambulance was a couple of car lengths ahead_. What the hell_? She then ran into the hotel and found Chuck talking to someone who seemed to be with the ambulance people. "Chuck!", Serena shouted across the lobby.

Chuck looked up and saw Serena. He politely excused himself from his conversation and walked over to her.

"Chuck, what's going on?"

He glanced over his shoulder to a stretcher. Serena followed his gaze and saw people loading an unconcious Balir onto one. Serena gasped. "She fainted. I guess her bullimia is back." Chuck put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. When he finally looked up again, he asked, "How did you know I was here? I don't recall telling you."

"The bartender picked up your phone and told me. He also told me to tell you that he had it delivered to your suite."

"Great." He didn't sound at all excited. Serena glanced back at Blair. She had one of those masks on to help her breathe. The paramedics seemed to be getting ready to put an IV in.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Jack appeared beside the step siblings. "What's going on? Someone die?"

Serena carefully looked up at Chuck. He turned his head toward Jack, his face carrying a menacing expression. Then, in one fluid motion, Chuck punched Jack in the jaw. Jack stepped back a couple of steps to keep from falling. Serena clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. She did kind of expected Chuck to punch him, but it still took her by surprise.

"If I EVER see you or even hear about you touching Blair again it will be the last move you ever make. We claer?"

All Jack did in reaction to this was laugh. "Ah. So you know." Chuck just glared at him. "So, how'd you figure it out? Did someone tell you, or did you discover it all by yourself?"

Serena took out Blair's phone and held it open, revealing Jack's message that she herself discovered earlier that day.

"I see...well, Chuck, look at the bright side. At least you're not the only person who knows that Blair is amazing in bed."

Chuck went to lunge himself at Jack but Serena held him back. "He's not worth it, Chuck!"

"If I ever see you again I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, Chuck? Send me back to Sydney? Please! I'd just find my way back. Report me? HA! With your record, whose gonna believe you? Huh?"

Chuck just clenched his teeth. Jack smirked, "That's what I thought. See you around, little nephew."

Serena turned to Chuck. "Come on, Blair needs you. It looks like they're taking her to the hospital now."

Chuck inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Ok." He then turned around and followed the paramedics, lifting Blair into the ambulance.

**********

**okay, so the next chapter will probably be the last. now, before you say anything, i'm thnking of writing a prologe about what happened between Jack and Blair on New Years. i'll try to update soon!**


	8. Just Worried

**i know i hvnt updated in a while but ive been really busy with finals week at school. BUT i hv finally found time to write this chapter so i hope you enjoy! and this wont be the last chapter. i wz gna make it one LONG last chapter but decided to split into two. so i hope you enjoy! personally i dnt thnk its my best work but i'll let you be the judge!**

**********

CHAPTER 8:

"JUST WORRIED"

Chuck and Serena sat in the waiting room. Anticipation thick in the air. It seemed like they had been waiting for hours before a doctor approached the two. Chuck jumped to his feet while Serena just leaned forwar in her seat a bit. "Is she alright?" Chuck questioned.

"She'll be fine," the doctor assured them. "Just needs rest. But, I am afraid that, if she relapses again there might be some big problems for her health. Miss Waldorf just needs to be in a healthy, safe, and stable enviroment."

Both Chuck and Serena nodded.

"She's awake now," the doctor added. "Please, just one of you at a time." With that, the doctor left to tend to another patient.

Chuck closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "You can see her first," he told Serena, just barely glancing in her direction.

"Are you sure?"

All he did was nodd. So, Serena got up and quietly opened the hospital room's door and closing it behind her.

**********

When Serena entered, Blair was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head and saw Serena enter. "Oh, hey S."

Serena sat down and sighed. "You realize that you can always come to me if you're feeling insecure. You don't have to throw up."

"I know," Blair's eyes were watery at this point, but she did not cry. "Where's Chuck? I believe I saw him or someone right before I fainted. I can't really remember for sure."

"He's just outside the door, waiting for me to be done talking so he can come in. Doctor said for there to be only one person visiting in the room at a time."

"You know don't you?"

Serena was surprised at how quickly Blair had changed the subject. "About what?"

Blair sighed heavily, "Please don't act all innocent right now. I'm in the hospital, I'm not exactly in the mood. So, how did you find out about what happend between me and Jack?"

Serena looked down at her hands as she answered, "You forgot your phone and he sent you a text with photos and an elevator video."

"And you watched them?"

"Um...yah."

"Oh my god," Blair fixed her gaze back to the ceiling, "And I assume you told Chuck?"

"Sorry. I didn't know what to do and I knew he would, so I called him."

"He must hate me."

"I'm sure he's still mad, but right now I think he's just worried." Serena said. Then she thought of something that might cheer Blair up a little bit about Chuck. "I got here a little later than Chuck because I was talking to this woman at the front desk. She told me that, after you fainted, Chuck acted like quite the romantic or, shall we say, Prince Charming."

Blair's head shot around to look at Serena. She smiled, knowing that Blair would too after she said what she was going to next. "She said that he kept begging you in the sweetest way to wake up while he held you up in his arms. The woman also said that he also called you 'sweet heart'. Saying stuff like, 'Please wake up sweet heart.' She said that he kept saying that he couldn't lose you."

Blair smiled and asked, "Can you ask Chuck to come in. I really need you to...you know..."

"Explain things?"

Blair sighed, "Yah."

"Okay," Serena then hugged her best friend, "good luck, B!"

"Thanks, S."

*********

**okay, as soon as I write the next chapter i will type it up and post it ASAP! i really want to get the next chapter right because its gna be chuck and blair talking about what happend so it may be a couple days at the most...**


	9. Cliche

**yes, i know i havnt updated in a while but i really wanted to get this right since it is the last chapter! now, im not sure how i feel about the very end of this chapter, it may be a little cliche but hey, thats what this chapter is called anyway! i hope you all like it and i hope it lives up to your expectations! oh and for a heads up, so what chuck says towards the end about not having sex for a bit, this means he did not sleep with vanessa! just so you all know and it makes sense!**

**********

CHAPTER 9:

"CLICHÉ"

Chuck sat in the waiting area with his head in his hands. What was he gonna say to her? Should he not have let Serena go in first?

Suddenly, Chuck heard the squeal of a door opening and looked up. There Serena stood, with her hands folded across her chest as if to make her warmer. She smiled and said, "Your turn."

Chuck then got up and slowly made his way to the door, shutting it once completely in the room. When Chuck turned around to look at Blair, he was completely awestruck. Even in a hospital gown and hooked up o an IV, she was still absolutely gorgeous. "Hey," he said timidly.

Blair sat up. "Hey," she replied in the same shy tone. He walked over and sat in the same seat that Serena had just sat in moments ago.

"You feeling better?"

"Yah, just a little light headed but even that's goIng away."

"Great. That's great."

"Yah...great." It was, they had to admit, really awkward. Neither one wanted to be the one to bring _it_ up. Both just wanted to live with the big elephant in the room. Yet, part of them just wanted to get it over with.

Chuck finally decided to be the first to take the leap and start the conversation. He looked at her, completely heartbroken. "Why?"

Blair didn't even have to ask what he meant. What he was asking about. It was way too obvious to play dumb about. Jack. "Chuck, you obviously can't figure that out?"

He looked at her blankly. _How on earth would I know why you slept with my effing uncle?!_

Blair, looking down at her fiddling fingers, didn't bother to wait for a spoken reply. "You'd left. After I'd told you that I loved you." Her eyes started to water.

"I came to your room."

"You still left. And I was sad. Depressed even." she looked up at him, "I went to a New Years party. Dorota made me go, just to get out and have contact with other human beings. It was being hosted by one of those big society people our parents are friends with. I headed straight for the open bar and that's when Jack-"

Chuck cringed at the sound of Jack's name. It made him want to vomit.

"_He_," Blair corrected, "approached. We had a little discussion, if you can even call it that, about how he hadn't seen me since I was little. I had a couple more drinks and a shot or two. The we started talking about you. He listened, comforted me. And by then I was wasted and thinking of you, not knowing where you were, made me extremely lonely. Not a good mix, drunk and lonely. One thing led to another and we...we, slept together."

Even though Chuck had sat there listening quietly, that did not, by any means, mean that Chuck was calm or happy. Yah, Blair may have been under the influence of alcohol whilst in bed with his poor excuse of an uncle. But that does not mean he's ok with it now. "So, what your saying is that this was all my fault? I brought this on myself?"

"I never said that."

"It sure as hell was implied."

"It may have played a small part but I never blamed you."

"Nor should you. Its not my fault you told me you loved me. Not my fault you have no morals, got drunk, then jumped into bed with the first man to compliment you like some slut." Chuck froze. He never meant to call her a slut. He could see her eyes water as she laid back and stared at the ceiling pattern. "I'm sorry. I never meant to call you that. Sort of...slipped out."

"You wouldn't have said it, let alone think it, if you didn't feel that it was some what true." Blair stated, still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't feel-"

"You realize that you're such a hypocrite? You know that, right?" she interrupted. Now she finally looked at him. "You parade your little whores around. Sleep with a different woman every night. All while claiming to want me back. Claiming it'll be different this time. You say I have no morals. You're one to talk because you're the poster boy for no morals. So, don't you _DARE_ come in here, with me in an effing hospital bed, and call me a slut you disgusting man-whore pig!"

Chuck sat there stunned. If it were anyone else telling him that, he probably would have punched them. But since it was Blair, it just hurt. The only woman he had ever loved thought he was a pig. "Blair, I'm-"

"Just leave."

"Blair-"

"I'm not in the mood to hear you voice right now so please just get out." Blair crossed her arms and turned her menacing glare to the other side of the room.

Chuck got up and strolled to the door. When his fingertips touched the handle, it seemed his whole life, up until now, with Blair flashed before his eyes. When she danced for him at Victrola. The amazing sex afterward. The butterflies. Sex again at her birthday party. Everything with Nate. Marcus. Deciding to wait. Telling him she loved him. The reading of Bart's will and all the chaos along with it. Blair's meltdown. Realizing he did, too, love her. And now, discovering just hours ago that she slept with his uncle and her laying in a hospital bed. Chuck felt as if if he walked out of this hospital room, he'd be walking away from a life with her. Blair. The woman he loves.

He turned away from the door and walked to the foot of the bed. "No."

Blair's eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No. I'm not walking away again. You may have slept with Jack, but I can't just walk away from you."

Blair sat there. Glare gone. Eyebrows no longer raised. Just listening.

"Yes, I may have been a man-whore. Yes, I may be a pig. But," Chuck walked over to the head of the bed and took Blair's right hand. "as cliché as this may sound, I'm a pig that is completely in love with you."

Blair pressed her lips together to try and hide her smile. It wasn't working. "You love me?"

Chuck, too, smiled. "Completely."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned forward so his nose was touching hers. "Absolutely positive."

Chuck then kissed her. At first it was sweet and romantic. But then, the kiss deepened to such an extent that Chuck was halfway on the bed with Blair.

Blair was the first to pull back. They laughed. "But can you say it twice?"

He kissed her again. "I love you." he whispered. Chuck continued to kiss her and state his love for her when Serena walked in.

Serena jumped back a little in surprise, fully expecting awkward silence instead of Chuck practically on top of Blair during a make out session. "I see that you two have...worked everything out. Am I wrong?"

Blair playfully rolled her eyes. Chuck continued to kiss Blair and just waved lazily at Serena, signaling her to leave. Serena, taking the hint, tiptoed back to the waiting room and shut the door quietly.

Blair stopped kissing him for a moment, as if remembering something. "Is it just me or did you say earlier that you _were_ a man-whore?"

"Yah, I haven't had sex for a couple months."

Blair's eyes widened. "A couple months?!"

"Not since your big meltdown after that Age of Innocence play the school put on. So, once you get out of this wretched place, you better fully expect to not see the light of day for a bit." Chuck gave her a playful smile.

"But, why?"

"I decided that if I'm going to get you back, I'm going to get you back for real. Even if I haven't really shown it." Chuck then gave her his signature smirk.

Blair sighed and stared up at Chuck as she pushed a lock of his hair behind his left ear. "I love you, Chuck Bass."

"I love you too Blair." As he kissed her, he remembered the fury for his uncle. He thought of what he'd do about Jack but then just decided to forget about it for right now. This moment should be spent thinking about Blair. Besides, he could always beat him up tomorrow.

**********

**so, i hope you enjoyed the whole story! i may or may not write a prologue one-shot about what happened between Jack and Blair on New Years. Thank you all for your comments and for taking the time to read my first story and i hope you read my future stories! Til next time!**


End file.
